


Guardian Reaper

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Grim Reapers, M/M, Reaper!Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: As an angel of death one must make sure a soul meets it's end no matter what. Such a task has gone rather difficult for Stephen with a particular soul.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 112
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year 🥳  
> Start new fic off with my boys

_Another accident._

Stephen watched from afar seeing the famous Tony Stark leave the hospital with an arm sling on waving a crowd of people. A brilliant and powerful man, many see him as a hero making the world better. Others however.....wish the man was dead. A freak accident as one would call it. A billboard sign nearly crushed Tony as he was walking along the sidewalk. Stephen moved the man far enough from the crash. Yet he broke his arm saving a woman nearly meeting her end. A mistake on Stephen's part, if one dodges death it jumps to next person. Such a mistake will not go unseen. 

" Mr.Stark! Mr.Stark!'

" Tony is fine, go ahead with your question."

" Once again you manage to escape from clutches of death! How do you avoid such a thing?"

Stephen arched his eyebrow curious what Tony would say. The man was cocky and at times full of himself afterall. " I know some thing I have anti death suit on me but no. Think I'm just lucky or have my own guardian angel. _Oh?_ Stephen couldn't help but smile. Tony could never see him, he have to be dying but being called guardian made him feel warm on inside. Stephen's been protecting Tony for years. The man was to brilliant to die like other bright minds before him. He was the key helping others live longer than ever before. Tony answered few more questions and Stephen decided take his leave opening a portal to the underworld.

" Stephen you're back, let's have a chat."

Stephen looked up are cloaked figured holding a scroll in her hand. " Yes Lady Death." Death herself can a blank stare at the reaper. " Seems Tony Stark lives to see another day." Lady stated and Stephen lowered his head. " Death can not be avoided, Stephen. Tony has left his mark, a good one. His soul belongs to great beyond." Stephen shook his head, Tony deserves to live a long good life. " Oh Stephen. It's cute you've grown attached to a soul but death is death. You can't prevent it." Lady lifted Stephen's chin so they make eye contact.

" Give him a peaceful death. He's earn that wouldn't you agree?"

" Yes...."

* * *

Tony's ground ill for few days. Each day his wellness weakens. Stephen stayed by Tony's side watching various people meet him day in and out. One night, the last night, it was him and Tony. Stephen frowned seeing Tony's ill state, how he manage to still smile when people visited him was beyond the reaper's understanding.

" Hey buddy visiting hours are over...."

Stephen's eyes widen at the soft voice. " You-you can see me???" Tony chuckled which quickly turned into a rough cough. " For couple hours, thought nurses trying cheer me up bringing in a goth clown. Give them points for creativity. " The exchanged eye contact and Stephen was at lost for words. If Tony could see him it meant. " Are you my guardian angel or the grim reaper?" Tony asked not really looking for an answer. Stephen got up to get closer to Tony. " Consider me both..." Stephen said with a melancholy tone. " So it wasn't luck after all...guess my time is finally up huh?" Stephen balled his fist, what could he say? It wouldn't matter knowing Tony was dying right before him. " Can I at least know my guardian reaper's name?" Tony asked touching Stephen's hand.

" Stephan...call me Stephan."

" *chuckles/coughs* Simple name with a handsome face. Thank you Stephen for protecting me."

Stephen gripped Tony's hand softly. He could see the life ready to live Tony's body, he was ready to move on. " I'm sorry you didn't have longer time-" Tony shook his head giving Stephen a weak smile. " Cause of you I did live longer and smarter life. Plus I finally get to meet you. I can rest easy now." Tony pulled Stephen hand up giving in a faint kiss. 

" Thank you, Stephen for giving me chance do something right with my life."

" Your welcome.....,Tony."

Tony's eyes were closed and he had smile on his face. He's gone and to Stephen's surprised he was tearful happy about it. A weight was lifted off his shoulders as he watched Tony's peaceful expression. Stephen smiled kissing the man's forehead. Tony' soul will be reborn and if you asked Stephen do it all again if it meant that soul could life their life to the fullest 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :D

_So many souls yet none of them are you..._

Stephen sighed watching the various colorful orbs floating around, growing brighter as they disappear to go to earth. It’s a beautiful thing to witness one would say but Stephen is looking for something different.

” Sulking again?”

Stephen didn’t bother turning around to reply. “ Just watching, Wong.” The Reaper’s friend chuckled patting his back. “ Trying find Stark’s soul is like a needle in a haystack.” Wong stated fully aware Stephen wasn’t going to stop, why should he? The sooner he could find Tony’s new soul the better he can give the man’s new life being worth something.   
  


“ I know you’re awfully busy but Lady death needs to see you.”

” Of course she does. Another lecture I presume?”

” Not at all. She was very vague.”

Stephen rolled his eyes with a faint smile. He couldn’t be too upset. Lady Death was sympathetic reaper. She understood life and death like no other reaper before her. A reaper preventing ones death is a serious crime. Stephen’s punishment was to simple watch souls be born and sent off to human realm. A cruel _punishment_ knowing who he’s searching for.   
  


_At least it better than ceasing to exist_...

" Ah Stephen have nice of you to pay me a visit. I know you're very busy soul watching."

Stephen kept his face neutral as he look at the Grim Reaperess sitting on her throne. Lady Death is a kind one but she knew how to push one's buttons just enough. " There's a billion souls coming and going by the second, I can make time." Stephen replied with hint of aggravation in his voice. Lady Death smiled at him. " I have a new job for you. Soul watching is a rather boring task, wouldn't you agree?" Stephen wanted to speak but Lady lifted her hand so she may continue.

" You'll be mentoring a new reaper. I think you'll like this one he's rather chatty."

" I-I don't understand-"

" You don't have too."

" But-"

" You don't have to thank me later, dear~"

Lady Death faded away leaving Stephen alone in the throne room. _Thank her later for what??_ " Hello? Anybody here?" Stephen froze hearing the voice. A figure with red and gold cloak walked around. The figured turned and Stephen wanted to- " Hey! Holy shit if it isn't my guardian reaper!" _Tony,,,_ Stephen managed to breath when he felt arms pulling him into a hug. It was Tony, Stephen's Tony, just radiating with life. " I-you-" Stephen was at a lost for words. All he could do was hold Tony tight and never let go. 

" Jeez Stephen you must really missed me."

" I did..."

" Well I missed you too. Me a grim reaper, not sure why I thought I be boney but man do I look great! You do too, Haven't changed a bit since I saw you! Stephen?"

Stephen was still hugging Tony. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. Lady Death truly was a wonderful being. " Huh knew death cried but with tears that's a new one." Tony pointed out touching Stephen's wet cheek. " There's a lot you don't know about us, smartass." Tony huffed with cute pout. " So when do I get my scythe? How come you didn't have a scythe. Are we gonna kill someone?" Stephen drank in Tony's rapid fire of questions. He could asked a trillion questions and Stephen would answer each and everyone of them. They have all time in the world now.

" Okay serious question."

" Yes you can change your cloak. But I think red gold suits you."

" I know. Blue and red looks good on you."

" T-thank you."

" But that wasn't my question...how you know?"

" Know what?"

" You know that I was gonna die and you decided I wasn't at least for a while."

" December 16th 1991 was when you were suppose to.. _pass_. Along with your parents."

" So that was you.........why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys :')
> 
> Next chapter is a flashback and bunch of angst. Just fyi things that happen in Tony's life is different than MCU Tony when it comes to events that mad impact on him. And that date is still canon with how Starks died but played out waaay different


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for gun violence, robbery, and death  
> :c

_December 16th ,1991_

Tony remembered, every single detail, including the pain and trauma that followed. He was 21 the day his parents died, arguing of course which wasn't anything new. His father, Howard Stark would go on about how Tony ruining the Stark name. Tony would fire back about why Howard would care seeing he never gave shit about him until the family name was on the line. His mother, Maria Stark would shout at them both but then she give up leaving the room. Soon after, Tony would do the same slamming the door so hard it make Howard flinch. 

_11:06 pm_

Tony was in his room tinkering to blow off steam. He never noticed the time fly by until he heard various banging outside his room. " They better not be doing what I think they're doing?" Tony said out loud feeling gross out as image popped in his head. A muffled scream- a painful one at that was heard. " Mom?" Tony arose from his chair listening carefully. Another scream was heard almost sounded like crying. " _Leave her alone!_ " Tony rushed out his room rushing downstairs he froze seeing his parents tied up. Maria was gagged with a bloody nose and Howard was bleeding from the forehead. " Don't move, pretty boy." Tony heard click and something cold and heavy pressed against back of his head.

" Tony! Don't you fucking-aGH!"

" SHUT UP!"

" I-I'm fine dad,,,mom-"

" Say another word and I blow her brains out."

Tony bit his lip starring at his parents. Now wasn't time be a smartass gun to head or not. _But._ " It's money you want right? I know were all safes are including my dad's secret stash." Tony replied keeping his voice steady. That's what guys like these monsters wanted. " Well it is true you are smart huh pretty boy?" The one behind Tony chuckled lowering his gun. Tony nodded his head. " Yeah so I take you guys and-" Now there were two guns pointed at Tony the room grew cold. Tony saw his mom's eyes pleading nothing happened to him. " You're smart, pretty boy.... **too smart.** Like we're gonna let you call the shoots. Tie him up." Tony was grabbed forcefully and shoved into chair next to Howard.

" L-Look no games I can show you you guys just gotta leave us alone afterwards-ARGH!"

" Shut the fuck up! You talk too much! Another word from you are this bitch whimpering and all three of you have bullet in your skull. Tie him up and keep his mouth closed!"

Tony winced at his arms being pulled behind his back and cloth being roughly tied around his mouth. " Let's go one of you go upstairs, I got the basement, and you keep watch." The leader barked as he and other robber left the room. That left only one left holding shotgun by his side. Tony wanted to cry but remained strong for his mom's sake. He looked at Howard who still surprisingly wasn't gagged. Tony looked at his father begging him do something anything. He **needed** his father to protect his family. Howard nodded gave a smile telling his son and wife it'll be okay. And Tony believed him.

" Hey buddy want make some extra crash while you play watchdog?"

" Watch your fucking mouth, old man."

Howard smiled and Tony was amazed at his father's bravery. " No listen, you tied up us pretty good. I'm pretty sure I have a concussion but that closet near back there's a vault." Howard averted his eyes towards said closet which was right in the hallway. " Code is 1991. Fine jewelry more than what the lottery could ever give ya." The robber stared at Howard lifting his shotgun. " How I know shit's not ridged and it sounds an alarm?" Howard chuckled not caring there was a barrel pointed at him. " I told you code didn't I? Not even my son knew it. If he took you guys too it we all be dead. He's smart but also a stupid kid." Tony couldn't tell if his day was telling the truth but the robber believed him and that's all that matter. " Well shit.....not one fucking word you hear me!" All three nodded and the robber quickly left the room.

" He's gone. Tony I need you listen to me."

Tony looked at Howard ready for whatever plan old man had in store. " I noticed your rope wasn't as tight as ours." Tony's eyes widen as he tugged his wrist and sure enough. " In few minutes there's gonna be a loud bang. I need you run fast as you can out this house and go to garden to call 911." Tony shook his head, he couldn't leave them not with those monster in outside.

" Anthony Edward Stark! I-...I know I haven't been the best towards you but your my one and only son. My greatest creation. I need you to live because I **know** you can do good. You **will** do good."

Tony shook his head as tears rolled down his face. " We'll be okay. Now get out of here." Tony cried thrashing his wrists around as rope quickly became undone. Tony stood up quickly taking his gag off before he could say or do anything a loud flash erupted in hallway followed by a bang.

" THE FUCK WAS THAT NOISE!?"

" Tony run! RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK YOU HEAR ME!"

Tony bolted at the room rushing to back door. He kept running to the garden despite the gunshots he heard behind him. In the garden, he found the ugly garden gnome his mother loved to death. Underneath it was a button that sent instant panic signal to police. Tony pressed the button and hide praying, cursing, wishing he was dead. The police came and found him huddle in bushes. Everything was silence to Tony. The cops talking to him, the dogs barking as they searched the area, the medic asking if he was okay. Tony watched two body bags being rolled out. Tony got up to see _whose_ bodies they were. He knew of course, that's when silence ended and Tony just didn't see point in living anymore.

* * *

" I'm sorry."

Stephen said watching Tony breaking down as people around try calm him down. " Don't be. You saved our son." Stephen looked at Maria that had a sad smile on her face. " That wasn't-He was suppose to die too." Stephen stated watching Tony enter the cop car. " And yet he didn't because of you." Howard added with proud posture his son made it out and that's all that mattered to him. " Are you ready to move on then?" Stephen asked looking at the two souls standing before him. " Yeah, what about you honey?" Maria looked at Stephen for a moment. 

" I know I shouldn't ask this but let Tony live just a little longer. There's so much he can do and things will be hard for him-"

" I'm not an angel, Mrs. Stark."

" You are to us. Just help him find the light."

"......I will try. Come on you two, off to great beyond."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So little fact about this Au, when one knows they are about to die and accept it they can see the grim reaper. Hence why Howard knew. He saw Stephen loosen Tony's rope plus gave Howard a chance to actual do help his son for once :')
> 
> Welp angst train not stopping yet gotta part 2 of tony's flashback next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lat chapter  
> also heads up for brief suicide attempt

Being tasked with watching Tony wasn't something Stephen was on board with. As an angel of death one must make sure a soul meets it's end no matter what. And yet here he was watching Tony drink himself silly in some hotel bathroom. He pitied the young man he's seen and reaped many souls that came from big money. Hell they were ones that planned the other's death or thankful one's gone so they can inherit the money. Their souls were collected rather quickly, dumb mistakes and consequences catching up to them. Tony was different surprisingly. Stephen watched the young man careful waiting for his _act_ to drop. The press were long gone and his hotel room was on pretty high floor for someone watching him from windows. Any moment, Tony's crying would turn into snickering hollering that's he's stinkin' rich. He didn't expect Tony to open the window ready to jump out.

" wAIT DON'T-"

Stephen push the window close which slammed on Tony's fingers. " OW-FUCKING SHIT!" Tony yelp falling back on carpet blowing on his stinging hands. " What the hell??" Tony stood up standing right in front of window. He couldn't see Stephen which was a relief to the reaper. Tony opened the window and Stephen was ready to close it just as fast.

_What am I doing? He's suppose to be dead already!_

" What the hell am I doing...."

Tony closed the window as he sat back down on the carpet. Stephen arched his eyebrow curious what he was witnessing. " I'll try...I mean it dad, mom I'll try my best." Stephen's eyes widen as he watched Tony get up to lay on his bed. " I'll make you two proud. Not gonna let your lives go to waste." Stephen felt something inside him something he could only recall feeling when he was _living._ He watched Tony fall asleep, he sat on edge of the bed touching Tony's hair.

" Congratulations, Stark. You convinced death itself to keep you alive. Show me what you can do with your life."

* * *

" Wow..."

" I know I hope there's no ill will between-"

" You feel in love with me after saving me? That's so cute!"

" I-I didn't- I mean-"

" Holy shit grim reapers can blush. Good to know my Stark charm is still in me."

Stephen covered his blushing face with his cloak's collar. It was embarrassing but Stephen couldn't help but smile. " Stephen." Stephen lowered his collar and felt warm lips on his cold one. Tony looked at Stephen with a bright smile on his face and Stephen was just stunned. " Hey can we eat?" Stephen stopped touching his lips realizing the question. " No, why?" Tony huffed crossing his arms. " What's point in us dating if I can't even treat you to a nice dinner!? Oh god, I'm never gonna be able taste coffee again!?!" _Dating? Dating!_ Stephen felt his body grow warm again. " Stephen are you listening? " Tony asked tugging on Stephen's cloak. The reaper smiled cupping Tony's face kissing him. Tony let out a pleased moan. The two parted nearly giddy for the other.

" That's nice which I could taste you know."

" If we could you taste like coffee I'm sure."

" And burgers. Man I could kill for a burger...we can't do that can we?"

" No. But I'm sure Lady Death could help me."

" Really?"

Stephen chuckled hooking his arm around Tony's waist. Lady Death done so much for him, surely she'll do one more favor for him and Tony. If not, having Tony by his side was enough.

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending for the boys 🥰  
> See aren't I merciful  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it  
> Might take a crack at stepdads Au: Peter ( Tony's son) and Harley ( Stephen's) son try get their dad's t hook up because they are so into each other just need a push lol


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay final final chapter lol  
> Head ups for mention of family death and burning

“ So boring today.”

Tony yawned walking around a park watching people do their usually everyday living tasks. Tony wanted be with Stephen but he was assigned to reap souls in New Jersey. Where was Tony? Utah a very much boring state. So boring he forgot it even existed. Tony wasn’t gonna reap souls here and he’s only been here for an hour. But according to the human clock it’s been fifteen minutes.   
  


“ Christ this is **boring.** ” Tony huffed walking through someone paying no mind the other began to shiver mumbling it was 80 degrees outside. Tony started grow rather grumpy. He really wanted to tinker and Lady Death explain there was no use for technology for what they were. She also explained the two needed to be apart so that they can do their jobs while separated.   
  


_She’s mean._

_Far from it. Lady Death done so much for me. She brought you to me._

_I guess.._

_Be nice to her Tony. She’s basically our boss._

_More like our mom....okay fine I’ll stop being a brat._

_Nobody said you were._

_But you were thinking it._

_....only a little, brat._

_Whatever, douchebag._   
  


Tony smiled he couldn’t wait to see Stephen soon. He stopped realizing he walked into the local cemetery. Shrugging he continued walking going through various tombstones. Some needed new coat of paint, fresh flowers, the usual retouches. Walking deeper into the cemetery, Tony noticed many unmarked graves. He gathered they were around since even his great grandparents were born. Tony stopped seeing familiar red cloak blowing through the wind.

_Stephen?_

Tony smirked creeping behind his partner before giving him a tight hug. “ I got you~“ Tony laughed still hugging his partner. “ Stephen?” Tony asked letting go so he can move up front to look at the reaper. Stephen was crying.

” Hey what’s wrong?”

Stephen blinked few times just now noticing his lover. “ Tony? What are you doing here?” Stephen asked wiping his face. “ I’m on the clock. I thought you were in New York?” Tony asked stroking Stephen’s damp face. The older reaper sighed enjoying the comfort. 

“ Different time zones. Plus I thought I surprise you. I’m sorry...”

” Don’t be! But why were you crying just now here of all places?”

” Just wanted pay a visit...”

Tony didn’t understand what Stephen meant. He turned around seeing moss covered stone planted in the ground. There was some writing in it so Tony used his hand to remove some of the earth on it. _Oh,,,_

_Here lies the wicked Strange family. May them and any other witches be damned. Let the lord show no mercy to Eugene, Beverly, Donna, and-_

” Stephen,,”

” We weren’t witches. We just wanted to help others, help the village. And what did we get in return? My whole family burned alive while those monsters get to live on for generations and their crimes become nothing but a myth!”

Stephen balled his fist glaring at the stone in front of them. Tony could see the rage and sorrow in Stephen’s eyes. “ Sorry that happened to you. You guys deserved better...Their in better place at least right?” Stephen nodded his head. “ Yeah...just wish we had a better chance.” Stephen sighed waving his hand over the grave as flowers bloomed around it. He walked away and Tony followed him closely behind.   
  


“ Hey, aren’t souls remade? Do you think maybe you family was reborn?”

“ All souls are reborn but that doesn’t mean they become what they once were. Your parents for example can be reborn but they my no longer be rich or even go by their same names.”

” But their personality still there right?”

” Correct.”

Tony thought about it and smiled. “ So that means your family is out there again. Just haven’t noticed yet. Hey maybe if we asked Lady-“

” Tony.”   
  


Stephen held Tony’s hand giving it a light kiss. “ My brilliant Tony. I know what you’re thinking and but it’s not needed.” Tony frowned at his idea being turned down. Stephen lifted his chin up with his hand. “ Knowibg my family has a second chance to experience life in better way is good enough.” Stephen gave a sad smile for a moment.

” I’ve been passed my grief for decades now. I accepted it even if it still hurts. You’re my family now. My second chance feeling reborn.”Stephen kissed Tony as he pulled him into a hug.

” Thank you for being part of my life.”

“ Well thanks for helping my life...so does that mean I’m technically dating an old man.”

” Shut up, you lovable idiot.”

” Love you too, you beautiful old bag of bones~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥰 soft for my reaper boys 
> 
> And basically the strange family were doctors in practice but didn’t use standard methods in ye ol times and you know how people be.
> 
> Also forgive me picking Utah which is NOT Stephen canon birth place but this AU of him as death so 🤷🏽♀️😘
> 
> On to. Next fic idea!


	6. Not a chapter

Thinking of just continuing this

might add peter and Harley to the mix, let our reaper lovers adopt perhaps:3c

got lot of ideas going on let me know what you think

Probably post next chapter in couples day or next week to give it some thought 


	7. Harley Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back, this time with plot updated the tags and rating to M  
> along with other tags which get added as chapters continue. This is a fic about death and that gets heavy at times but I try not go into too much detail. Please don't hesitate to ask me tag a particular thing if I didn't do so prior :c
> 
> Heads up for minor ( like teenager) death and gun violence

_" Can't you stay with him? You're his father!"_

_" Can't you!? You're his mother!"_

_" A mother that works to provide for her family unlike you!"_

_" So that's how you feel..."_

_" Yes! Now if you excuse me I'm going to work. Harley I'll call around 11 to check on you okay?"_

_Harley waved his mom goodbye as his mom left. He looked at his dad knowing he was next to leave. He always left afterwards._

_" Hey bud I'm-"_

_" Going to 7-Eleven for scratchers. I know."_

_" Yeah...well be back soon."_

_Haley shrugged his shoulders watching his dad leave. It be last time too. Harley wished he could see his dad again. Tell him how much he hated him for ruining his and his mom's life._

" Please don't scowl."

" I'm not, this is my neutral face." 

" Well I warned you if you did that it get stuck that way."

" Better that than a black eye..."

Harley's mom gave her son an uneasy look. " Just please don't cause trouble. I want this be done without issues." Harley glanced at his mother's wrist brace and nodded his head weakly. " For debt collectors they sure take their fucking forever." Harley smiled knowing his mom didn't like fowl language. " What your mouth, smartass." His mom quipped and the two laughed. Despite it all Harley do anything for his mom, long as she was happy.

 _The quicker we're out this shitty debt the better._

The two tense hearing their front door being opened. Two men entered the room, the men looked like sleazy crooks Harley see in cartoons. Expect no wise cracking animal or superhero was going to stop them. Harley's life could never be like that.

" You have the money."

" Y-yes it's right here."

Harley's mom handed the crooks a brown lunch bag. The boss gave a sleazy smile as he pulled the money out counting it. Harley's leg began to bounce. His mom touched his knee calming him. " You're short." The two snapped their attention and Harley glared at the men.

" Bullshit it's 5 grand!"

" Harley-"

" You callin' me a liar!?"

" Yes I am! I earned that money and counted it myself!"

" Well you're shit counter. Christ lady can't afford this brat a simple math lesson?"

Harley punched the boss knocking off his stupid black shades. " Harley!" His mom shouted pulling him back. The boss spat on the table and froze at sight of blood. " Congrats your debt's been extended to cover my medical bills. Get them." The two were grabbed by bulky goon. " LET GO FUCKER!" Harley screamed trying thrash his body. He managed to kick the goon in the groin. The two fell to the ground, Harley quickly grabbed his mom's hand pulling her hand.

" Mom we gotta go! Don't look back-JUST RUN!" 

The two ran out the building into back alleyway. " Harl-AH!" Gun shots were fired as two kept running. He knew the alleyway front and back a dead end was coming up soon. Harley stopped letting go of his mom's hand. " Harley what are you doing!?" His mom yelped hearing shouting from the distance. Harley saw the alleyway was split into two like fork in the road. " Harley we need to go!" Harley's mom grabbed his hand but he pulled away. 

" H-Harley?"

" Go to the police and tell them everything. Don't leave out any details."

" What are-"

" I love you. Thank you for being my mom."

" hARLEY!"

Harley pushed his mom away so she could run. He ran towards the dead end knowing he'll be cornered. He stopped at the brick wall looking up at the sky. Harley squinted his eyes seeing two figures wearing capes, standing over the edge of the building. " End of the line, brat." Harley turned around seeing two guns pointed at him. Harley looked back up seeing the caped figures were gone. He sighed with disappointed. _Of course no superhero gonna save me...at least save my mom._

Gunshots echoed through the alleyway

Harley Keener. Time of death: 11:05 am. Cause of death: Gunshot wound to the heart. Age: 17 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter still be Harley's pov who'll soon get better look at the caped figures  
> As to how him and mom got caught in debt. You'll fine that out as well. But big hint, it's his dad fault the bastard.


	8. Harley Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst but nothing too heavy

" He's just a kid, Stephen."

" Yes but don't worry his soul be given another chance at better life. This just how our job is, Tony."

" I might be dead but I can still hear you know."

The two looked at Harley who was seating on the edge of the building watching below. The cops talking, his body getting placed in a bag,...his mom crying. _Can't believe I died._ " We know this might be hard to take in." Harley clicked his tongue as he got up. " I'm dead, the world keeps spinning what more is their to _take_ in?" Harley gave the man called Stephen a glare he didn't care the other looked annoyed. 

" Hey kid don't be like that. You'll get another chance-"

" Another chance? I won't remember anything and now my mom has to life rest of her life without her son. **Lucky me!** Well I don't want a new life. Just let me haunt this stupid alleyway!"

Harley jumped off the ledge floating to the ground where he crowd was. " Can reapers let people be ghosts?" Tony asked scratching his head. " Well to become a ghost it means you had unrest or unfinished business." Stephen sighed watching Harley who stared at the ambulance holding his body. " He saw us meaning he accepted his faith." Harley walked towards his mom who was sobbing, He hugged her knowing she wouldn't know nor feel it's her son. "...Doesn't matter if they were aware of that or not." Stephen watch Harley breakdown crying as the crowd disappeared and the investigation team wrapped up. The two stood next to Harley patiently waiting for him. Harley wiped his eyes as his face longed dried. " Now what?" He asked getting up feeling a hand on his shoulder.

" Well you can stay a ghost."

" Tony."

" But I don't think a kid haunting an alleyway sounds all that fun. Anyone can mistake you for random rat."

" Tony!"

" Heh I've been called worst."

Harley chuckled standing up. Tony was funny, didn't seem as serious as Stephen. Oddly enough the man looked familiar but Harley couldn't figure out why, not that it mattered. " What's my other option?" He asked looking at Stephen. " You move to great beyond and your soul starts anew." Harley looked at the ground seeing used scratch-off ticket on the ground. " You think my new life if my dad wins it big he move me and my mom out are shitty home and into a mansion. Not get us into debt let alone make it our problem. Think that'll happen for me?" Neither of the reapers said a word and Harley huffed.

" Whatever I'm sick of this place anyway. Let's go." 

* * *

Tony watched the souls come and go by the second. " Sight seeing?" Tony smiled knowing it was Stephen. " Nah just looking out for the kid." Tony sighed placing his head on Stephen's shoulder. " Is there a reason Lady Death...you know..." Tony couldn't really finish but Stephen understood what he meant. " She doesn't control when and how long one lives. Everything happens for a reason for better or worst." Tony could see the slight pain in Stephen's eyes. Life can be awfully cruel to others unfortunately.

" Don't think about it too much. He's in better place now."

" Well I wouldn't say that just yet."

The two reapers jumped seeing Lady Death standing behind them. " Um-hi-hi Lady!" Tony bowed and Stephen bowed too despite never doing such a thing around her. " W-what are you doing here?" Stephen asked thinking he was in trouble. " I have need a favor." Lady said touching one of the orb souls watching it light up. " What's the favor? Oh you finally gonna let me build something?" Tony asked getting excited. " No." Lady replied with a smile. Stephen couldn't help but smile at Tony looking like a sad puppy.

" It's a different favor. Think of it as babysitting."

" Babysitting???"

" Or is mentoring the word? Oh well he doesn't seem ready to move on to his new life just yet."

" Please don't tell me-"

" Anyway I trust you two can change his mind. You got all time in the world~"

" Wait-"

Lady Death was gone leaving the reapers bewildered. " Funky place you guys got here. Looks like videos they show in science class." It was Harley messing with the orbs. " Stephen?" Tony nudged while the other was speechless. " It's Harley. He became a ghost and is haunting us." Tony said hiding behind Stephen when Harley walked towards them.

" So are we like roommates now? Do you guys even have rooms?" 

" Tony..."

" Yeah?"

" You still by my side with this right?"

" Of course why even say that?"

" Moral support,,,,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Death: Here's your son  
> Stephen and Tony: Excuse me???  
> Lady Death: you'll figure it out :D 
> 
> lol yeah expect next couple chapters of boys bonding and understanding Harley and Harley understanding, well life  
> Now as to why Harley isn't a reaper. There's an age requirement.


	9. Ghost and mechanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, wholesome fluff

“ Any reason you had wake me up so early?”

” Not early also you don’t have to sleep you’re dead remember?”

” Whatever. So what I’m gonna watch you kill people or something?”

Tony chuckled, he liked Harley. Kid reminded him of his younger self. “ Nope no killing. Just sight seeing.” Tony said watching all street lamps cut off as the sun rose. “ I’ll assume that’s what the tall on is doing then?” Tony shot Harley a glare knowing the kid called him short.

” **Stephen** , is reaping souls. And for the record we don’t kill people we just come to collect.”

” But you could if you wanted to.”

Tony stopped to look at Harley. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t tiny bit confused and concerned by the kid’s question.

“ I saw this movie...well snuck in-anyway it’s called Final Destination where death just kill these people that avoided them and it be this dramatic way too! Like you think someone get stabbed cause they let a knife someone but instead they get impaled by a ladder or some wild shit! Could you guys do that?”

Tony stared at Harley in shock. It sounded pretty badass in horrific graphic kinda way. _I should ask Stephen about this_. “ Sorry kid can’t do that, only Lady Death. Death happens based on human or natural events. Harley sighed watching mom and her two kids stop at crosswalk as car drove pass. “ Could you prevent death then?” Tony didn't say anything. It would be a lie but telling the kid no. It would make things complicated.   
  


“ That’s Lady Death’s call. Besides say the gunshot was lethal at first something could’ve gone wrong at the hospital. Or you have heart issue which later down line cause more problems.”

Tony looked down seeing the kid was about to cry. _Shit_. “ Sorry kid I didn’t- AH hell sounded like Stephen for a sec and here I’m suppose to be showing you good things!” Tony rubbed back of his neck feeling embarrassed. “ Hey you hungry?” Harley looked up confused. “ We can eat stuff?” Tony shrugged, “ I don’t know but I smell some good doughnuts down the block. Come on.” Tony took Harley’s hand walking them down. Next thing Harley knew they were sitting inside a literal doughnut sigh with box in their lap.   
  


“ Dibs on chocolate with sprinkles.” Tony said grabbing the fried dough and took a huge bite. Harley grabbed regular glaze and bite into it. “ holy shit these are good! Harley moaned chowing down, tony nodded his head taking his time to enjoy the taste. “ Should’ve grabbed some coffee but I promised Stephen I wouldn’t.” Tony said mostly to himself grabbing another one.

” Hey can I ask you something?”

” Are me and Stephen dating? Absolutely~”

Harley laughed shaking his head. “ Not that! Besides it’s was obvious when I saw you two sucking face before we left.” Tony was blushing and turned his head away so Harley couldn’t see. “ So um what’s your question then.” Harley watched the cars go by along with people just being people.

” Do you remember what you use to do before..you _know_.”

” That’s it? Thought you ask me my age which I wasn’t gonna answer by the way.”

” I’m serious Tony.”

” I know, I know. I use to be a mechanic.”

” That’s it?”

” Yup. I build stuff and make people happy. Pretty damn good mechanic might I add.”

Harley watched a stuck drive by that had man in suit on it. The man looked just like Tony. “ Wait so you-“ Harley looked at Tony who had smile on his face. “ Like I said just a guy that built things to make another person’s day better.” Harley smiled back grabbing another doughnut. “ Yeah you don’t look like type to wear suits. Plus heard Stark was an asshole at times.” Tony choked trying not to laugh so hard. “ Not all the time. You know you can be little shit sometimes you know.” Harley was laughing to when Tony ruffled his hair.   
  


“ You’re alright Harley. I like you.”

Harley paused when Tony didn’t remove his hand from his head, he smiled scooting closer. “ Yeah you’re pretty cool I guess.” Tony gasped and Harley looked seeing Tony with a big grin on his face.

” You think I’m cool!?”

” Ah-hey man don’t ruin the moment!”

” I’m gonna tell Stephen!”

” Dude don’t!”

” He’s gonna be so jealous!”

” I take back what I said about you being cool!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don’t know it yet but two had father son moment.   
> So yeah Harley knows Tony is the famous Tony Stark but he’s not gonna make big deal about it lol. If you’re really curious on timeline. Harley was 10 when Tony officially passed away. So Tony is still consider a baby reaper ☺️
> 
> Next chapter will be more angst because it’s Stephen and Harley


	10. Ghost and Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy stuff, um not sure how explain it but lots of anger and family stuff X(

“ So what are we doing today?”

” The usual.”

” Think we can stop by and get food?”

” No, and ghosts don’t eat.”

Harley pouted crossing his arms, Stephen was such a killjoy. Wasn’t fun like Tony at all. Stephen stopped and Harley looked up seeing it was a hospital. " Oh god you're not gonna-" Stephen gave Harley a look and Harley lowered his head. " Just stay close by and don't cause trouble. Shouldn't take to long.." Harley rolled his eyes, what on earth did Tony see in this guy anyway? Stephen was already inside and Harley followed keeping his distance. All Stephen did was go to different rooms, most were old people dying of old age they were rather happy when they saw Stephen. Harley giggled when old lady pinched his cheek. Stephen shot Harley a glare as he hid behind the wall. When he took a peak he could see the reaper smiling. _I guess he's not heartless.._ " I have one more stop." Harley eyes widen with excitement glad the trip be over. He frown seeing Stephen wasn't as thrilled as him.

" What?"

" I think it's better you wait in the lobby?"

" For what? I've been on my best behavior!"

" It's-*sigh* It's your dad Harley."

 _Oh_. Harley hadn't seen his dad in years, not since he abandon him and his mom. Harley clenched his fist feeling angry boiling inside him. " Let me see him." Stephen gave a worried look but nodded his head. Harley's mind was running rampant. The things he want to say-shout at his dad for ruining his life. " We're here." Harley looked into window seeing his dad. _Is that my dad?_ He admit it's been so long he doesn't really remember what his dad looked like. His mom got rid of any picture with man's face in it. All Harley saw was a sickly man attached to bunch of machine and wires. Opening the door, Harley spotted chart hanging off the bed that said: Nathan Keener. " W-who-who are you?" Harley looked up seeing the man barely trying opened his eyes. " Nathan Keener. I'm here to send you off." Stephen said sitting down in the chair. " What..then who-" Harley stuck step back as his dad squinted his eyes. " Harley....?" For some odd reason his dad was smiling-crying tears of joy. " Look at you-gotten so big! Is you mom here too? Harley shook his head when his dad tried reach out to him. " It's just us, Nathan." Nathan looked at Keener confused, " She's still mad at me huh? Which means-" Harley slammed his fist on the table catching both men off guard.

" Of course she's still pissed at you asshole! YOU ABANDON US! YOU WASTED YOUR STUPID MONEY AND PUT US IN DEBT! THOSE ASSHOLE KILLED ME! YOU RUINED OUR FAMILY!"

Harley clenched his fist as he tried hard to contain his tears. " Killed?? Then who-" Nathan looked at Stephen who simple nodded his head. " Don't you get it!? You're dying! You're gonna die a broke pathetic man that fuck over his own wife and son!" Harley watched Nathan stare at him in horror and sadness. " You died...but-Oh god,,," Nathan began sobbing, Harley thought it make him happy but he felt angrier than before. Harley got closer to Nathan and looked him in the man's eyes. " You did this and there's nothing you can do to fix it. Die with that." Harley got up to leave the room.

" Harley wait! I'm sorry."

Harley said nothing and left the room. Didn't take long for Stephen come out seeing the kid sitting on the ground head buried in his knees. " He's gone." Stephen nodded his head sitting next to Harley. " Yeah he wanted me tell you he's deeply sorry for pain he's caused you and your mom." Harley sniffled and shrugged his shoulders. " Whatever, good riddance. And let me guess he's off to better place now right? Don't bother hell screw that up too!" Harley buried his head again. " You know I use to be a doctor." Stephen mumbled and Harley poked his head up.

" Really?"

" Yeah damn good doctor me and my family. But not many welcomed that and so we were burned alive, whole public spectacle."

" I'm sorry to hear that..."

Stephen gave a half smile. " Anyway my family moved on and I became a reaper. First souls I reaped was the man that took my life and family from me." Harley gave Stephen his full attention. " It's funny I thought went I meet my murder, see that came for him I feel better about it all. Instead saw old man that let fear consume him even after he grown family of his own all thanks to doctors.

" Stephen gave a bitter chuckle. " All that hate and resentment I held on for years hearing him beg for mercy and he's sorry."

" Let me guess you forgave him."

" Nope. But I accept what happened, happened can't change it. But that's why souls are remade to get another chance."

" So you're saying my dad will get new family and treat them right."

" Hopefully. But that's based on his actions."

Harley lowered his head feeling doubtful. " Good news they won't remember their past life. Brand new start and everything. Same goes for you...when you're ready." Harley shrugged his shoulders getting up. " Um want get ice cream or something to make you feel better?" Stephen asked rubbing back of his neck. He gasped feeling arms wrapped around him. Harley was hugging him and Stephen awkwardly patted his back. Harley quickly pushed away turning his back.

" So um don't tell Tony about this."

" Hmm he still thinks you consider him cool?"

" Oh god he told you!?"

" Yes but this be our secret."

" Better be....hey Stephen?"

" Hm?"

" Thanks."

"...You're welcome."

" You know I think I might just stay with you guys. Yeah I'll just do that!"

Harley got up feeling cheerful. Stephen frown watching him walk off. 

" _Thing is you can't stay forever.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley can't stay, now why on earth would Stephen say that? You and Tony got a son :c


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy and angst and fluff again :D
> 
> Got one more chapter and that be end Harley arc ( and I’ll take a break afterwards think this is good method for me posting/writing wise)

Stephen?"

" Hmm."

" You know I think Harley is a neat kid."

" I know....however..."

Tony lifted his head out of Stephen's lap. " However what?" Stephen sighed combing his hand through Tony's hair. " You realize Harley can't stay with us right?" Tony frown getting up, " I-didn't Lady tell us to watch him?" Stephen nodded his head, " Yes she did as in helping him move on to his next life, Tony." Tony shook his head and Stephen cupped his face. " Tony, we can't get attached, Harley can't stay." Tony gave Stephen a disappointed stare.

" Why are you acting like this? Don't you like Harley? 

" Of course I do...I just wanted you be prepared for the inevitable. I don't like you seeing upset."

" So you want me to accept it?"

" We can accept it and grieve together."

The two touched foreheads and Tony gave a sad sigh. " What about Harley then?" Tony asked hugging Stephen. " We make all the moments we have with him count.."

***

Harley didn't want to admit it-not to the reapers face anyway. He enjoyed being around Tony and Stephen. Watching them reap souls didn't bother him as much anymore, found it fascinating matter of fact. Originally, Harley preferred being around Tony- he was the famous Tony Stark after all. When Tony was off doing his thing, Harley wonder off picking random objects and watch Tony build whatever out of it. Tony even praised Harley for making a functioning potato gun one time. No matter what Harley brought or built it earned him pat on the head from Tony. It made him feel pretty proud and accomplished. 

Tony altogether was just one big cool guy be hang out with. Stephen in sense was exact opposite of Tony when it came to being social. 

  
“ I think I figured out why you were boring.”

” How so.”

” Well you grew up in boring time. All simple on shit without wifi or anything cool.”

” It’s wasn’t always boring smartass. If someone got hurt my day became very exciting.”   
  


“ Like what helping chop off a leg?”

” Well yes.”

” Whoa...and you didn’t get sick from that???”

The two would talk hours upon hours. Harley really enjoyed when Stephen opened up and just _talked_. Man really enjoyed being a doctor. He loved helping people and Harley couldn’t help but admire that. “ You know if you were not dead I think you be like world famous doctor. Like Tony Stark level famous!” Stephen eyes widen at the comment. “ You really think so?” Harley nodded his head like the answer was obvious. Stephen was smiling, big smiling, the type of smile usually reserved for Tony. “ Thank you, Harley. That means a lot to me.” Stephen hugged him and Harley really enjoyed the contact. “ Anytime, Dr.dad.” Harley didn’t noticed what he said at first until he realized Stephen was no longer hugging him. The reaper gave him a worried expression.   
  


“ I-“

” Something came up I have to go!”

Stephen left instantly and Harley chewed on his lip not sure how to react. _Damn it_. Harley wished it he never said what he said. Stephen began avoiding him using the work related excuse. Harley shrugged it off, if he had to pick he picked Tony. Everything was fine until Harley asked a question.

” Stephen been avoiding you?”

” Yeah, I accidentally called him dad, well Dr.dad and guess that freaked him out.”

” Oh...”

” Can you tell him I didn’t mean it or at least we forget I even said that shit?”

” Yeah-of course...”

Harley soon regretted what he told Tony because now he avoided Harley too. If he ran across either reaper it was brief moment. A simple wave and smile turned to a nervous glance which soon turned to nothing at all. Harley would say he wasn’t bothered by it but then he be lying. It hurt, hurt like shit being practically ignored by someone you **_thought_** gave damn about you.   
  


_Enough of this shit!_

Harley already spent his living years being ignored he wasn’t gonna let that happen to his dead one too! Harley waited to finally catch the two alone, no reaping, no sight seeing, no nothing. Just them having each other. Which made it easier to corner them both at once.

” Hey!”

Harley shouted, Tony and Stephen removed themselves from their interrupted cuddle session. “ Hey- hey kid haven’t seen you around,,” Tony said with his voice cracking of one listened close enough. “ You two are avoiding me. So cut the shit and just talk to me! Did....did I do something wrong?” Harley sunk his shoulders feeling defeated. Tony and Stephen looked at each other and back at Harley.

“ No you didn’t-“

” Well did I upset you? Stephen I was only kidding at the dad thing!”

Harley felt his face grow warm. Why did he feel embarrassed saying that? “ Harley look. It’s not you it’s just...you can’t be here.” Stephen said cutting straight to the point. “ I don’t understand?” Harley replied looking at Tony for help. “ Kid you’re not really suppose be here. You’re suppose to you know move on.” Tony stated looking at Stephen for back up. Harley clenched his fist staring at the ground.   
  


“ So that’s it huh? You guys gonna leave me? Just like my dad?”

” Harley we-“

” Hey kid don’t guilt trip us! We don’t make the rules here!”

” CLEARLY! What was this some joke!? Fuck sake I’m not even gonna remember any of this when you dump me off to god knows where!”

” Harley you don’t understand-“

” No you don’t understand Stephen! You keep saying I’ll get a second chance or my dad will be better person! How I know that’s not bullshit huh!? How you know I won’t suffer, get abandoned or die even younger!?”

”...”

”.....”

“ I thought you guys were different, that we had a connection. You be my new life but guess I’m an idiot to think I deserve something like that. Well whatever. Screw you guys I’m going. None of this shit matters.”

Harley stormed off leaving the two reapers speechless. He didn’t look back, not to see look on their face but rather he couldn’t bare them seeing him cry. 

Harley walked the endless hall and saw the various souls launching themselves towards earth. He stopped seeing them go like shooting stars. “ Pretty little things aren’t they?” Harley looked seeing Lady Death standing next to him. Harley shrugged his shoulders. “ Something wrong?” She asked placing her hand on his shoulder but Harley moved away. “ Why do you care? Gonna send me away aren’t you?” Harley spat turning his back against death. Lady death looked at him for a moment before laughing.

“ Wh-what’s so funny!?”

” You silly, or I should say all three of you~“

Harley gave a confused look watching Lady still laughing she was holding her stomach. “ Is there a joke I’m missing???” Lady finally calmed herself down letting one more giggle or two. She took a deep breath to compose herself. ” Oh my I haven’t laughed like that in almost 200 years! Now what were we talking about?” Harley shook his head feeling uncomfortable. _Man she’s weird_ ,,,

” Oh I remember now. Harley you’re not ready to move on correct?”

” Yeah...”

” And why is that?”

” Because...because this feels like my second chance. I’m actually happy. And I think Tony and Stephen are great people-....I don’t want to leave them..”

” Yes that be very tragic.”

” But I don’t have a choice and neither do they because you’re in charge of _everything_...”

” Is that so? Well when you put it like that you can stay.”

” What.”

Harley stared at lady unclear if he heard her right or not. “ You can stay. Of course that means they’ll be your guardians and anything you do will it’ll be their responsibility.” Harley eyes widen and Lady smiled seeing light in his eyes. “ So I- you’re serious!?” Lady nodded and Harley laughed still in shock.

“ So I can become reaper!”

” No.”  
  
“ How come?”

” Much to young. But being ghost will do just fine~ Now go find your guardians and tell them the good news~”

Harley smiled and hugged Lady who dimples patted his head. “ Oh and do tell Stephen will be requesting his services in near future!” Harley nodded his head and rushed off to find Tony and Stephen he couldn’t wait to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen: he’s are son but he can’t be our official son :’(  
> Harley: but you’re my dads now :’(  
> Tony and Stephen: but lady death said no! >:’0  
> Lady death: lol I gave y’all a son stop being stupid. I adopted him FOR you :D


	12. Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale chapter for Harley arc  
> good vibes all around

Tony and Stephen didn't say much to each other. They felt awful and weren't sure what to do to set things right with Harley. " He hate us." Tony said breaking the silence. " He-...he just needs time." Stephen whispered rubbing Tony's hand. " But what if he leaves and only thing he can think of is us failing him!" Tony stated with panic in his voice. " Christ Stephen, I don't want kid thinking we're awful people. Or shitty dads for that matter!" Stephen's eyes widen at the comment. _Dads,,,_

" Oh god what if I end up like my father!?"

" Tony what are you talking about???"

" I don't know but Harley being upset is making me upset and I say we should fix it! Fuck what Lady Death thinks!"

" Will you keep your voice down before she hears you!"

" Hear what?"

Tony and Stephen yelped seeing Lady standing behind them. " Lady Death!? H-hey um what all did you hear?" Tony trying hid underneath Stephen's cloak. " Hmm something about dad and fucking what I said?" Stephen glared at Tony behind him watching him trying to hide and fail. " Um Lady Death about Harley-" Stephen was cut off when Lady lifted her hand. " I've already talk to him. Everything's been settled. Just make sure he stays out of trouble okay? He's your responsibility now~" Just like that Lady Death was gone just as fast when she came. " She's gone?" Tony whispered and Stephen pulled his cloak away as Tony flashed him a smile. 

" Did you seriously think you can hide from her?"

" No but I knew you defend me plus she likes you.....you would've defended me right?"

" Let's go find Harley."

" Hey answer my question!"

Stephen quickly kissed Tony before grabbing his hand. " We're going to find Harley now." Stephen said pulling his lover along. " Hey can you kiss me again?" Tony asked and Stephen chuckled making a mental note to do just that later.

***

_Where are they?_

" Yo kid!"

Harley turned around seeing the two reapers. With a big grin Harley rushed over giving the two a big huge. " So you're not mad at us anymore? Tony asked petting Harley's hair. " Nope let's forget it every happen!" Harley replied still hugging the two. " Um Harley did Lady Death say you can stay with us?" Stephen asked, Harley nodded just giddy with the news. " Yeah she said I can stay and you guys are like my dads-well she said guardians but yeah!" Tony and Stephen looked at each other and back at Harley. Harley frowned for slight moment, " You guys do want me around right? Like you don't mind me being here?" Harley asked shyly he really hoped they said yes.

" Be honest, kid, who's cooler Me or Stephen?"

" Seriously Tony out all of things to say-"

" Yeah Tony is the coolest."

"....you're not even gonna think about that,,,,,"

" Then it's settle you're staying with us!"

Tony gave Harley a hug nearly lifting him off the ground. Stephen gave a soft smile but was disappointed he wasn't consider cool. " Don't worry Stephen you're cool to me~" Tony cooed kissing Stephen's cheek. " This doesn't count for that kiss you owe me by the way." Tony whispered in Stephen's ear causing him be flustered. " Okay first rule being with you two don't do that in front of me. Harley said with fake disgusted expression. " Well you did decided to stay with us. Me loving Tony is package deal." Stephen stated pulling Tony and Harley close to him.

" We're stuck together now."

" I don't object to that, what about you kid?"

" I guess that fair....I can call you guys my dads right?"

" Course you can...son."

Harley hid his blushing face and Tony awed at the sight. Stephen laughed hugging his boys. He knew he owed Lady death big time but it be a worthy price.

* * *

_How cute~_

" _How long are you going to continue breaking the rules, my lady_."

" Is it breaking the rules if I'm merely experiment?"

" Experimenting or not you've crossed many lines, why?"

_Why indeed..._

" I just can."

" But why **him** of all people!?"

" hmmm why Stephen? No reason I picked a reaper at random and I just happen to pick on preventing a soul's inevitable death. And now a soul that wish not move on but instead prefer wondering the dead-"

" But he accepted it! He fulfilled his purpose!"

" And **yet** his undead life belongs to the reapers~" 

" I-I don't understand your gain from all this, my lady..."

" You don't have to....it's fascinating even in death there's life..."

" And when there is life, death follows."

" You're so dramatic, Thanos. The world keeps spinning and souls are reborn. No harm making another reaper or keeping a child."

" Maybe so but you this little _experiment_ will be gone when you're no longer death."

" **All the more reason to keep doing them then.** "

" As you wish.... _Lady Death._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look an actual plot :D  
> And look supreme family is now official ^-^  
> Anywho gonna take a break but when I return expect updates like this chapter per day.   
> Give me time to cooldown but also think up next arc aka Peter arc but that might come bit later down the road  
> Also been watching Wandavision so maybe I'll make a chapter with those two ;)  
> But break first! Thanks for reading everyone!


	13. Peter Parker part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after nice break did lot of thinking but here's Peter Parker ^-^

" Peter you're gonna be late for your fieldtrip!"

" Coming!"

Peter grabbed his backpack and camera rushing out of his room. " Forgetting something?" Peter stopped looking at his Uncle Ben reading the paper. " Um let's see..." Peter trailed off checking his bag and pockets. _Wallet, cellphone, camera..._ " Your lunch, hun." Peter turned around seeing lunch box in Aunt May's hand. Peter smiled taking the box putting it in his bag. " Thanks, May. Okay have go don't want miss bus again!" Peter kissed his aunt on the cheek and waved goodbye to his uncle heading towards front door.

" Have fun sweetheart!"

" I will!"

" And make sure you take lots of pictures!"

" I know!"

" And stay on your best behavior"

" Yes, Uncle Ben! Okay love you bye!"

Peter closed the door and saw the bus just about o drive off. Luckily it stopped in nick of time. Peter walked towards the bus waiting for doors to slide open. " Almost late again, Parker." Peter rolled his eyes at bus driver. " Peter saved you a seat!" Peter smiled seeing his best friend, Ned waving at him from back of the bus. Peter sat next to Ned as the bus began driving off.

" Dude are you excited to go Stark Towers!?

" So excited could barely sleep that's how excited I was!"

" Dude same!"

" You think they let us test out some of Mr.Stark's old tech?"

A snicker was heard in front seat and Peter huffed already knowing who it was. " It's cute you think you get see anything Penis Parker!" Peter rolled his eyes at Flash. He really wished something happened so he wouldn't come on the trip. Something petty like dumb selfie stick got ran over or he brought the wrong phone charge. _Don't let him spoil your trip_. Peter told himself ignoring Flash. " Flash any reason the OfficalTonyStark twitter account is linked to your twitter account?" The three turned there attention towards MJ laying down on bus seat. She held up her phone and sure enough the account was linked to Flash aka a fake account. Wasn't even verified either. " I-well- y- WHATEVER!" Peter smiled and Ned snorted seeing Flash's embarrassed expression. Peter turned towards MJ with a shy smile. " Um thanks for that." MJ looked at Peter and gave a faint smile of her own. " You realize you owe me now right?" Peter felt his face grow warm. " O-oh yeah totally you name it!" MJ gave a more eerie smile making Ned try hid behind Peter.

" I want your soul."

" What."

" Or buy my souvenir for me either works."

Peter gave an awkward chuckle nodding his head. He liked MJ but man she was an _odd_ one, but he gladly get her a gift owe her or not. 

* * *

" Welcome to Stark Towers. As you can see from this beauty, the building is special like no other. All floors serve their own unique purpose! For example floors 1-5 are for free access to the public like the museum, career center and food courts. Floors 6-10 is where all Stark inventions take place which you brilliant minds have chance to witness first hand! Floors above are special access only for staff like their own dorm rooms and dining halls- Oh and if we have time we might be able to go to very top floor which is Tony's Stark penthouse! Let's start the tour shall well!"

The students followed the tour guide and Peter couldn't wait to see Stark's penthouse. " Yo I heard he Stark died there!" Flash shouted in a whisper. Some students seem shock and others like Peter ignored his comment. " If he died there it's probably haunted. And depending on **how** he died he could be a good or bad ghost." MJ said blankly making Flash and handful of students to pale. " I saw BuzzFeed unsolved episode about Mr.Stark's death being hoax. He didn't die but rather faked it!" Ned added and Peter really didn't like the conversation.

" You guys are all wrong." 

The four turned around seeing a older kid behind them. Peter arched his eyebrow the teen didn't look familiar at all let alone appear he went to their school. _We're only fieldtrip that came today._ Peter thought to himself. " Oh yeah well what happen you pale looking rando!" Flash quipped with an annoyed expression. The teen smiled looking off to distant and back at them. " He never died in penthouse in fact he died his private mansions in peace. They only said he died in the penthouse because that'll bring more tourist and tourist **love** spooky shit." The teen stated and MJ nodded her head agreeing. " Wait how you know this and who are you?" Ned questioned. The teen smiled again ready to reply. " HEY YOU FOUR!" The four jumped seeing one of teacher chaperone jogging towards them. " Can you guys keep up we're heading to second floor!" Everyone but Peter followed the teacher to catch up. Peter noticed the teen was gone, _weird_.

Peter thought he see last of the random teen but he was wrong. As tour went on from corner of his eye he see him hiding in back or making a side comment that nobody but Peter could hear. " Okay students we'll take an hour lunch break and afterwards we'll tour few of the labs." The tour guide stated and everyone broke off into groups. " Hey Peter me and MJ gonna check food courts!" Ned offered and Peter nodded seeing the teen walks towards the bathrooms. " I'll meet your guys there just gotta run to bathroom right quick." Peter rushed into the stalls and all where empty.

" What the he-"

" Looking for me?"

Peter jumped seeing the teen standing behind with a smile. " Christ man you scared me!" Peter gasped placing hand over his heart. " Sorry couldn't resist not often someone talks to ghosts." Peter blinked looking at him. " Did you-" The teen had his hand out towards Peter.

" Call me Harley. I know a lot about Tony. And you seem like the type of guy that be interested."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What on earth is Harley doing? And are his reaper dads around? What about Peter  
> Lot of answers coming in part two :p


	14. Peter Parker part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for heart attack and death of a minor :c

" How you know about Tony?"

" Internet."

" Oh."

Peter wasn't sure why he was disappointed with the answer. " Hey your friends said they were getting food let's go." Harley grabbed Peter's hand leading him out of the restroom. Harley's hand felt very cold even though the entire building was warm and Harley had a jacket on. " So what are you a middle schooler? Harley asked as they headed towards the food court. " I'm a sophomore and I'm 15." Harley snorted shaking his head. " Sorry ages and time is different for me." Peter arched his eyebrow at Harley's bizarre statement. " Hey Peter! We got a seat for you!" Ned shouted at table in food court. Peter turned around and Harley was gone yet again. _Guess he's shy?_ " Hey have you guys seen the older kid earlier?" Peter asked taking a seat. Ned and MJ shook their heads eating their food. " I think he might be one of staff member's kid." MJ mumbled and a lightbulb went off. " No wonder he knows a lot. His parents probably worked really close to Mr.Stark!" Peter thought as his eyes light up. " Maybe you should ask the tour lady." Ned said with a skeptical tone. " You're right! I'll be right back!" Peter got up to find her. Ned and MJ shrugged not paying any mind. Peter found the tour guide near the elevator taking to a man. 

" I'm taking the students to the labs. Want them to see your latest project."

" Show them room E lot of kids loved that room."

" Of course Mr-"

" Doctor, sweetheart."

" Right, Dr. Beck."

" Oh hi there!"

Peter awkwardly stood there. " I'll pretend to be surprised about the room." The tour guide and the man named Beck glanced at each other. " Oh he's part of the fieldtrip still have 30 minutes." Peter nodded rubbing his arm. " I had a quick question. The kids of staff members live here?" Peter asked feeling it was a stupid question. " Of course but that usually for the youngers kids." The tour guide cooed at Peter. " I see...what about older kids like ones my age." Dr.Beck walked towards Peter with a smile. 

" What's your name kid?"

" Um Peter Parker, sir."

" I'm Dr. Quentin Beck. Now to answer your question. Older kids of staff usually are part of our internship program. And we make sure they don't get mixed up with fieldtrips for obvious reasons. Say what's the sports' name?"

" I-well he told hi name was Harley-"

" Harley, good to know! Nice meeting you, Peter! Stay in school!"

Quentin ruffled Peter's hair and excused himself. Something didn't seem right but Peter didn't let it trouble him too much. _I should tell Harley though..._ " Um thank you see you during the tour." The tour guide nodded and Peter walked away to meet back up with Ned and MJ.

* * *

The tour continued and Peter didn't see Harley. Not him hiding in back, no side comment, it was like he seen a ghost. " Why you keep looking around?" MJ whispered at him while focusing on tour guide speaking. " No reason..." Peter whispered back and MJ mumbled calling him a weirdo. " She's a weirdo." Peter turned back around seeing Harley. Before Peter could say something Harley shushed him telling him to look ahead. " _Meet me in hallway when they move to next lab._ " Harley whispered and Peter nodded. Peter made sure to stay behind on purpose tying his shoe. When the coast was clear Harley stood in front of Peter. " Can I ask you something?" Peter asked and Harley chuckled, draping his arm over Peter's shoulder. " I figure you asked, looked like a confused puppy back there." Peter blushed. " So does anyone in your family work here?" Peter asked lending Peter down the hall. 

" Yeah, my dad is a mechanic who use to work here."

" Use to?"

" Yup but then he decide to be with a doctor well guess you can say a spiritual doctor...."

Peter felt his room grow colder and Harley pulled him close. Harley had sad smile on his face. " You should get out of here, Peter. You got lot of ahead of you...don't be like me dying young." Harley whispered and Peter felt scared. " Who-who are you,,," 

" Peter Parker! "

Peter jumped seeing Quentin Beck, he looked _off_ , smiling a little too much.. Harley was gone yet again. Quentin pulled Peter close to him pulling him to a door that was required private access. " I-I'm suppose be with my class!" Peter blurted out trying pull away but Quentin's grip tighten as he pull a keycard with his free-hand scanning the door open. Peter was shoved inside awfully bright room, brighter than a hospital room. " So _**Peter**_ , where's your friend." Quentin asked with painful fake smiled and Peter wanted out the room. " HEY!" Quentin griped Peter's face forcing him to look at the older man. Peter paled seeing the nice man façade quickly turned into an unhinged one. 

" You a spy, boy."

" W-what-"

" **DON'T** play dumb. We don't have any kids here by name of Harley let alone your fellow classmates so where is he!"

" I-I don't know!"

" Oh Peter...."

Quentin dropped his hand shaking his head. " Cameras have you running from your group. Talking by yourself. You got earpiece in you? A wire? Or maybe..." Quentin grabbed Peter yet again stealing his bag. " HEY GIVE THAT-" Peter was slapped making his body stilt. " Trying steal tech huh? Is that it? Think I'll let some little shit take my hard on work!" Quentin ripped into Peter's belongings and broke his camera. _H-Harley,,,help me. Someone save me_. Peter tried to crawl away while Quentin was distracted. " Oh no you don't." Peter's leg was pulled and Peter screamed begging for someone, anyone to save him. 

" Go head scream! Noise cancelling room and no signal but my own can get in and out. Now _**WHO**_ do you work for!?"

" NOBODY I SWEAR!"

Peter broke down sobbing and Quentin froze realizing Peter was telling the truth. " Shit..." Quentin laughed trying comb his fingers through his hair. " Hey stop crying I was joking. A test and your passed!" Quentin said as if what just happened was no big deal. Peter got up running to the door which was locked. " Stop that, look let's pretend this didn't happen. I know why don't I take you to Tony's penthouse? Or do you want money. Kids these days love money!" Peter shook his head his heart was beating so fast it hurt. It hurt so much it burned. " Peter? Peter calm down- you-you need to relax!" Peter clenched his shirt finding it harder to breath. " Peter!" Peter looked passed Quentin and saw Harley with a shocked expression. " Harley,,," Peter wheezed as he dropped tot he ground. Harley rushed over to him. For a moment he saw something red behind Harley. 

" H-Hey Peter you gotta fight this! Don't die! You can't die man not like this!"

Harley urged Peter his cold hand gripping Peter's. Quentin was pacing the room yelling at Peter but he focused more on Harley. " You're not real,,," Peter whispered feeling his heart slowly stop beating. " I am real but I'm not alive- I-I tried Peter I really did I'm so fucking stupid!" Harley started sobbing and all the noise Peter just began tuning it out. " Tony do something he can't die!" Peter heard Harley plea that snapped Peter's attention. " Harley, it's alright kid." Peter's eyes widen seeing Tony Stark before him. Peter's heart stopped. " Oh no!" Quentin covered his mouth seeing the teen's body. Quentin shook his head shakenly pulling his phone out.

" Hey it's Quentin. We have an issue and it needs to be cleaned up quietly. Also erase all footage and...and tell me everything you know about kid named Peter Parker..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I thought of Quentin killing Peter himself but decided against that. Scared Peter to death the prick >:/ And make him even more of a bastard cover Peter's "accident" up, dick. 
> 
> Harley pov next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom another chapter  
> heads up this chapter is mostly the previous but from Harley's pov

" Harls going to Stark Tower want to come?"

Harley eyes widen slightly looking up at Tony. " Stark Tower? Why would I want to go there when real thing is in front of me?" Harley replied nonchalantly. " Well you can come with me to Montana, have a lot of elders to deal with." Stephen offer and Harley cringed remembering last time he did that. All those old ladies pinching his ghost cheeks when they passed. " Stark Towers it is." Harley sighed getting up, " How come Tony gets all the cool places?" He asked and Tony gave a smirk.

" Because I was born cool."

" Shut up, Tony."

" Aw Stephen you're cool too~"

" I know~"

Harley rolled his eyes at the two's flirting. " Ah stop that or we'll never leave!" Harley shoved Tony away and Stephen laughed waving them goodbye. " Stay out of trouble, you two." 

***

Harley never been to Stark Towers. How could he? Not like him and his mom could afford to go let alone move there. Harley sighed feeling frustration at what _could_ have been. He saw bus appear and saw highschoolers getting off the bus. _Lucky them._ Harley thought feeling melancholy. " You know.." Tony placed his hand on Harley's shoulder. " You didn't hear this from me but it's nice talking with people your age." Tony finished. Harley looked back at the students going inside and he smiled. " I'm gonna walk around for a bit, see ya." Harley said walking off, he felt werid yet excited seeing someone like him. Harley went to school but as he got older he just stopped going. Between bullies that didn't know his situation and the debt his dad left behind Harley gave up school to help his mom. But Harley wasn't stupid, he always self taught himself with everything, learning was no different. 

" Yo I heard he Stark died there!"

Harley stopped hearing one student.

" If he died there it's probably haunted. And depending on **how** he died he could be a good or bad ghost." 

Harley arched his eyebrow. People think Tony is a ghost? Well yes but also no, he's a reaper pretty rad one at that.

" I saw BuzzFeed unsolved episode about Mr.Stark's death being hoax. He didn't die but rather faked it!" 

Harley crossed his arms shaking his head. _Kids these days_.

" You guys are all wrong." 

The three students looked at Harley as if they could actually see him. " Oh yeah well what happen you pale looking rando!" One of the students said and Harley was annoyed by how snobbish he looked. They didn't know how Tony died, the truth for that matter. " He never died in penthouse in fact he died his private mansions in peace." Harley said with a matter of fact tone. " They only said he died in the penthouse because that'll bring more tourist and tourist **love** spooky shit." Harley smiled at the girl agreeing with him. " Wait how you know this and who are you?" One of them question. _Oh you know his dead adopted son._ Is what Harley wanted to say for shits and giggles. " HEY YOU FOUR!" Harley heard a teacher yelling and he went back to not being _seen._ The students left but one lingered looking back at Harley even though he couldn't see him. 

_Interesting.._

Peter from what Harley gathered is the teen's name. Harley decided to follow him around. Why Peter? Seem like a decent kid and seem easy to _haunt_ for little bit. So Harley did just that making himself be seen by only Peter. Harley would make side comments sometimes about Tony and wisecrack at the people in the room. The snobbish kid was trying do something to Peter. So Harley made a fake fart noise making the snobbish kid blush in embarrassment. Peter covered his mouth trying not to laugh, it was cute. 

" Okay students we'll take an hour lunch break and afterwards we'll tour few of the labs."

The tour guide said and Harley saw it as perfect opportunity to meet Peter face to face. So he made sure to lead Peter somewhere private, don't want the poor kid to appear crazy, at least not yet. Harley waited and hoped nobody else came in but Peter, that be super awkward. " Looking for me?" Peter yelped once Harley appeared, kid gets spooked easily. " Christ man you scared me!" Peter gasped placing hand over his heart. Harley smirked at the reaction. " Sorry couldn't resist not often someone talks to ghosts." Harley was right about talking. But how could he resist the chance to speak with someone like him? 

" Call me Harley. I know a lot about Tony. And you seem like the type of guy that be interested."

Peter looked at Harley with a curious expression. " How you know about Tony?" Peter asked. _Oh you know I got shot by some goons and Tony the grim reaper his grim reaper boyfriend watched._ " Internet." Harley replied and Peter mumbled and Oh thinking he get longer answer. " Hey your friends said they were getting food let's go." Harley grabbed Peter's hand leading him out of the restroom. Harley never sat with other kids at lunch before so having Peter be good moment to experience. " So what are you a middle schooler? Harley asked noticing Peter looked slightly younger than him. " I'm a sophomore and I'm 15." Harley snorted shaking his head. " Sorry ages and time is different for me." Harley teased making Peter blush. " Hey Peter! We got a seat for you!" Harley heard one of the kids shout. Quickly he was grabbed leaving Peter alone.

" What the hell, Tony!"

Harley barked moving away from Tony who had a sad look. " You been talking to Parker?" Harley nodded his head and it clicked. " Seriously..." Tony gave Harley a glance. " Come on man he's just a kid!" Harley shouted beating into Tony's chest. " I know...I know...can't really not make it happen." Tony whispered petting Harley's head. " He's fan of yours..he looks smart too and-....he's 15." Harley shook his head thinking about it more. " Make it count kid." Tony said giving Harley a tight hug.

Harley sighed wondering what he do now knowing Peter day was going to be cut short. Rest of the tour Harley watched Peter from afar and in turn, Peter would look for Harley. After awhile Harley wanted Peter to see him again. Seeing Peter's eyes light up made Harley feel warm inside. " _Meet me in hallway when they move to next lab._ " Harley whispered to Peter leaving the room. Harley watch the tour and students chat. He wondered how they feel or reaction if their classmate died. Would they care? Probably but they move on like everyone else does. How would his family feel about that.. Harley looked up seeing Peter alone and Peter noticed him. " Can I ask you something?" Peter asked trying make eye contact with Harley. Harley pulled Peter close to him, something odd yet comforting touching someone that's _whole._ " I figure you asked, looked like a confused puppy back there." Peter blushed, _cute._ " So does anyone in your family work here?" Peter asked and Harley wondering why Peter ask such a question.

" Yeah, my dad is a mechanic who use to work here."

 _Well he technically owns the place._ _This_ _**IS**_ _his place._

" Use to?"

_Yeah he's a reaper now decided to change professions_

" Yup but then he decide to be with a doctor well guess you can say a spiritual doctor...."

_And they love each other so much it's gross and cute I couldn't be more happy for them..You'll be happy seem them too..._

" You should get out of here, Peter. You got lot of ahead of you...don't be like me dying young." Harley whispered trying not to show his sadness, didn't work since Peter noticed " Who-who are you,,," 

" Peter Parker! "

Harley hide himself seeing Peter being approached. He didn't notice the man pulling Peter away into another room. _Who the h-_ " Harley stop!" Tony grabbed Harley's arm stopping him from following the two. " Help him!" Harley yelled trying move pass Tony " I can't!" Tony yelled back trying block Harley. " Why the hell not!?" Harley stopped shoved Tony away rushing inside Tony stood there for a moment. _Fuck. Why do I have deal with young souls._ Tony walked inside standing behind Harley. For a split second it looked as if Peter might have saw him. He frowned seeing Harley trying to help Peter the best he could. Tony focused his attention on the man name Quentin Beck. He saw how much time he had left and Tony made sure to remember it. He was the caused for poor kids death. 

" You're not real,,,"

" I am real but I'm not alive- I-I tried Peter I really did I'm so fucking stupid! Tony do something he can't die!" 

Tony looked at Peter and he was in shock. _Well that's...hm._ Tony knelt down taking over. " Harley, it's alright kid." Peter Parker passed but his soul didn't appear. " You didn't-" Tony patted Harley's shoulder stopping him. " Just be patient." 

" Oh no! This wasn't-fuck!...... Hey it's Quentin. We have an issue and it needs to be cleaned up quietly. Also erase all footage and...and tell me everything you know about kid named Peter Parker..."

The two watched a small crew of three enter the room taking Peter's body placing it in a body bag. Tony grabbed Harley's hand so they can follow the crew while Beck stayed behind. Harley didn't ask any questions as much as he wanted to but something did fell odd. Peter's soul didn't appear yet. The crew went to different floor, flor strictly for staff only. The body bag was placed into a lab and finally Peter's soul appeared.

" Where-"

" PETER!"

Harley tackled Peter hugging the startled kid. " H-hi Harley how did-*gasp* holy shit." Peter finally saw Tony. " Um hi I'm Peter Parker..." Peter blurted out clinging onto Harley's arm for dear life. Tony gave an intrigued chuckle.

" Hi Peter Parker. This might be weird to take in but you just became a ghost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: To become a ghost it means you had unrest or unfinished business. 
> 
> Was Peter suppose to die? Yes however something, Harley lol, change that.
> 
> But what unfinished business does Peter have?
> 
> Anyway look Harley's got a little brother :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short had bit trouble typing what I wanted out ;-;

" I'm...I'm a ghost??"

Peter looked at Harley and Tony confused. " I'm not a ghost...." Peter saw a large bag on the table and walked towards it, Harley got in front of him shaking his head. " It's you in there but dead. Better if you don't see that." Harley said and Tony glared at him. _I'm dead???_ " Peter." Peter flinched seeing Tony standing before him. " Mr Stark-I thought you died...?" Tony chuckled rubbing back of his neck. " I did, still am. Harley is too." Peter was shocked and glanced at Harley who awkwardly waved at him. " Peter do you remember anything?" Tony asked quietly. Peter nodded slowly, " I was suppose to meet Harley in the hallway-which I did and everything else is foggy." Tony gave Peter a comforting smile. 

" Okay kid. I'm grim reaper minus the skulls, darkness, whatever. You're a ghost, Harley's a ghost too. Only difference is **you** have unfinished business. Makes sense?"

Peter stared at Tony blankly. " Basically you were suppose to move on to your next life but can't." Harley summarized and Peter started to realize what it all meant. " Oh god!" Peter broke down and Harley held him looking at Tony for help. " D-don't cry I'll hmm- I'll be right back!" Tony disappeared leaving the boys alone. " Wait don't leave us asshole!" Harley yelled and cursed under his breath. Harley focused his attention on Peter who was still crying. " Tony probably getting Stephen right now." Harley said trying to reassure Peter. " That stuff you told me was any of that true?" Peter asked out of the blue catching Harley by surprise.

" Yes? I mean I couldn't just say hey my dad is the now dead Tony Stark. You think I was weird or lying."

" No I wouldn't!"

" Yes you would."

" I wouldn't call you a liar. I mean I believed everything you said..."

Peter looked away as did Harley. " How long you been-" Peter stopped not sure if he should ask. " Passed. Couple of months. It's a long story and I don't want to bore you." Harley brushed off. " Being a ghost doesn't seem boring. Plus you're with Mr.Stark!" Harley chuckled looking around.

" Yeah he's okay..fine I'll tell you but better not cry!" 

" Should I expect to hear a sad backstory?"

" Shitty turn of events."

" Probably will cry then."

" Probably."

* * *

_That's 15 souls. Still have-_

" Stephen!"

Stephen saw Tony and smiled holding his arms out. He expected a hug but instead his hand was grabbed instead. " Tony what's wrong? And where's Harley??" Stephen asked concerned with Tony's behavior. " Don't be mad but I think Harley created a ghost by accident." Tony asked kissing Stephen's hand attempting to keep him calm. " **HE WHAT.** " Tony yelped pulling Stephen to new location. A lab like room, " Anthony Edward St-Where's Harley?" Stephen looked around, he saw a large black bag and looked inside. " *sigh* they ran off together didn't they?" Stephen asked and Tony nodded.

" Well unlike Harley, the boy here can't leave this building....Tony I need you to explain how this one died and how on earth Harley was apart of it."

* * *

Peter watch his classmates and teachers talking to the security guards. All they know is that he's _missing._ Peter felt bad knowing he couldn't just tell them. _I'm so sorry Aunt May and Uncle Ben._

" Everyone please remain calm. We're checking all security cameras of his whereabouts."

Peter glared at Quentin Beck lying through his teeth. Accusing him of being a spy, giving him a heart attack, trying cover up his death! Peter was trapped in Stark Towers for all wrong reasons and there was nothing he could do about it. " I say the second he lives haunt the shit out him until he confesses." Harley suggested trying cheer Peter up which helped only for a little bit. " Beck seems like the type to take week long vacation to avoid this place." Peter sighed watching his friends being questioned. " You got Tony's penthouse to yourself at least." Peter didn't say anything and Harley frowned, " I'm sorry." Harley replied lowering his head. " Don't be. Like you said you get use to being a ghost. I'm glad you're here keeping me company." Peter meant it even if it meant he couldn't see Harley again. 

" There you two are!"

The two turned around seeing Tony and another man standing next to him. Harley rushed over to them with a hug. " Peter Parker, I'm Stephen Strange." The man next to Tony walked up to Peter. " Oh yeah Harley told me some reapers get weird nicknames." Harley and Tony snickered behind Stephen as he rolled his eyes. " Peter do you know why you can't move on?" Stephen asked gently. " Because my death's been covered up." Peter said quietly feeling he was the blame for it. Stephen placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. " We're going to help you move on properly." Peter eyes lightly up in awe. 

" How!? You can do that?"

" Usually getting a ghost to pass is a lengthy process and could take years upon years. But if you case we should be able get it taken care of in under few minutes."

" A FEW MINUTES HOLY SHIT- I ah mean, why so short?"

" Well this is my building. I helped create it along with the technology. "

Peter looked at Tony who had a proud expression. " Plus someone that covers things up especially a kid's death has no right being part of my company dead or not. So..." Tony pulled Peter and Harley close to him. 

" I need you two to prosses someone and leak the footage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supreme family about do something chaotic yet helpful is a go >:D
> 
> Also do reapers usually help ghosts? Not really mostly because ghosts are their own thing. Like imagine dying cause of a robber but you saw their face you died knowing that so now you can't move on because said robber never got caught. Reapers tend to leave that stuff to humans. lol Stephen and Tony are different tho because I said so ( and dealing with kids as a reaper is tough as is...)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for wait! Here's last chapter gonna go back on break :c

" I need you two to possess someone and leak the footage."

" Why-why??"

" So you can move on properly, Peter."

" And that'll teach that asshole a lesson. I might be dead but I refuse for this business go under because of one asshole! Oh he better hope when he dies he doesn't see my face."

" Tony focus!"

" Right. It's easy you go to security room get in their body and I tell you how to hack the system. Easy."

Harley and Peter looked at each other. " You have touched a computer right, Peter?" Harley rolled his eyes and Peter nodded nervously. " Y-yes sir. I actually hacked the school computers few times. Well really it was to play some video games the school banned. Oh I ridge the school bell so everyone could leave early." Tony smiled hearing Peter go on about his skills. " You guys hacked the school bell. Pfft just throw a skunk in the school first period and you're out rest of the day." Harley jumped in and Peter eyes widen as if it was the coolest thing he ever heard. " Boys focus!" Stephen stepped in getting the boys attention.

" We should get started. I'll stay here, Tony go with them. And **please** make this quick don't fool around, **Harley.** "

" I wasn't gonna do anything...yet. Come on Peter let's expose this fucker."

Stephen opened his mouth to tell Harley about his language. But the two left the room in an instant. " I'll watch them." Tony reassured kissing Stephen's cheek. " I know. You realize when all this is said and done...nevermind. Good luck." Stephen replied kissing Tony's hand. Tony smiled, " Be right back." Stephen waved and finding a spot in the room to stay. 

_Lady Death I'm so sorry..._

***

" This is the security room. Where's all the thousands of cameras?"

" I don't like clichés."

" Of course you don't."

Peter giggled at Harley and Tony's banter. It reminded him of his banter with Uncle Ben. _Oh..._ " Okay look someone's sitting down." Tony said as staff member sat in front of the large computer monitor. " Um so like do we just walk in him?" Peter asked scratching his head. Tony shrugged and Harley sighed. " It' easy Peter...mostly." Peter and Tony looked at Peter surprised. " Look just walk into them and stay there. It's like pretend you are the pilot while they go for smoke break." Tony arched his eyebrow at Harley's explanation. " That's how my mom explained when people called out for work and she had take over." Somehow that clicked with Peter surprised both Harley and Tony.

" Okay I got this"

" That made sense???"

" Yeah my Aunt May does it all time when she works at the shelters. Easy peasy." 

Peter took a deep breath and walked slowly into the worker. The person froze almost shivering as if a cold draft hit him. _Just think they going on smoke break..._ The person eyes shifted around before finally slowing down. The person took a deep breath turning around. " Peter? You see us?" Tony asked waving his hand in front of the Person. " Yeah Mr.Stark-wow my voice sounds like all grown up!" Harley snorted and Tony almost laughed, almost.

" Okay kid you're in. Now guy's already logged in. Assuming he hadn't delete the footage just yet."

" It isn't. And if I can find the right code-"

" We can have it broadcasted on all computers and tv screens in the building!"

" Or even their cellphones although I don't want people seeing me die and news plaster that all day! Oh the audio we'll make the audio loud for them to hear!"

" That's perfect Peter!"

Harley groaned covering his face. " Oh god you two are nerds, it's too cute I want to die...or wait." Tony shook his head at Harley and Peter blushed typing away. " I-...if I do this I won't be stuck here anymore?" Peter asked turning around. Tony nodded and Peter paused. " What will happen to me afterwards...?" Peter asked looking at Tony. Tony sighed with a smile.

" You move on to get another chance at life."

* * *

Quentin Beck did his best to remain calm. Now the brat's parents arrived screaming his head off. Asking bunch of questions. _Maybe if you raised your child to stay with the group he wouldn't be dead_. Is what Quentin wanted to say but instead. " Sir, Ma'am please. We're checking all cameras to see where you boy ran off too." Quentin replied with fake tone. " Sir please my Peter is a good kid he wouldn't just run off!" May urged with watery eyes. " Peter always wanted come here. He dreamed working here. Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Ben asked trying remain calm but even his voice was shaky. Quentin shook his head pulling his hands together. " This place is hard for a ch-a teenage boy to get through unless he has personal access like staff keycards." Quentin added but May and Ben shook their heads not believing him.

" Um sir few students mentioned Peter spoke with other student. Possible one of the interns."

Quentin gave a nervous smile as the tour guide came forward. " We have no interns at the moment especially during fieldtrips." Quentin said and noticed neither the guide nor Peter's family were paying him any attention. In fact, seemed everyone's attention was aimed elsewhere.

_" You a spy, boy."_

_" W-what-"_

_" **DON'T** play dumb. We don't have any kids here by name of Harley let alone your fellow classmates so where is he!"_

_" I-I don't know!"_

_" Oh Peter...."_

Quentin paled hearing the audio and watching people stare at the different screens. " No no no,,,," 

_" Hey it's Quentin. We have an issue and it needs to be cleaned up quietly. Also erase all footage-"_

Quentin could hear gasps as eyes turned on him. " Y-you tried to cover up my nephew's...." Ben said in shocked that made Quentin flinch. " What type of coward are you!?" May shouted shoving Quentin into a table. People, security, and cops began to close in on him.

" No...please,,,,I-I can explain,,"

* * *

Peter watched Quentin being cursed to hell by his aunt and uncle. He sighed realizing this would be the last time he sees them. Last time he'll see Ned, MJ, the debate time...everything he called home. " You okay?" Harley asked placing his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter sniffled wiping his eyes. " Just really emotionally...sorry." Harley shook his head giving Peter's shoulder a squeeze. " Don't be. I was the same way..." Harley mumbled looking away. Peter saw Stephen and Tony whispering to each other. " Wish I could stay with you guys." Peter whispered and Harley didn't say anything for a moment. " Me too.." Harley finally stated dropping his hand. 

" Come on kids, we're leaving."

" To where, Mr.Stark?"

" Home."

Peter looked at the two reapers speechless. " Harley likes you and least he'll have more company when me and Tony-" Peter ran over hugging Stephen and Tony tightly. " ...work...." Stephen finished not sure if he should hug Peter back. " I can stay with you Mr.Strange?" Peter asked still hugging Stephen. " Yes also you can call me, Stephen. _Or dad._ " Peter gasped and Stephen blinked realizing what he said. " You can call me Tony or dad, or cooler dad." Tony trailed off and Harley huffed covering his face. " Honestly Peter you think Tony's cool he's not trust me." Peter tried not to laugh at Tony's annoyed glare at Harley. 

" Let's go you three."

" Hey Peter ever had shawarma?'

" Oh I love shawarma! Wait ghosts can eat!?"

" Yeah but what the hell is that??"

" Harley! Tony what is that anyway?"

" We'll find out!"

***

The four returned and chatter amongst themselves.

" Oh what have we here? a new addition?"

All four jumped seeing Lady Death eyeing Peter with a grin. " Well good for you~ Harley don't get him into too much trouble okay." Lady Death patted Peter's head and she was gone. " That's Lady Death....she's the boss around here and then some." Stephen said with no further explanation. Peter didn't really have a choice but to accept the answer.

" Oh yes she's the boss...."

The four looked at a large purple man glaring at them. Stephen sighed pinching his nose. " Hello Thanos." Stephen said with a bitter tone. Thanos walked up to them. The boys hid behind Tony and Stephen stood in front of Tony. " I'm not sure _why_ Lady choose you for her pet project. But enjoy what you have. Death is inevitable and life doesn't last. Never forget that, reapers." Thanos walked passed them. Once he was out of sight Tony and the boys felt they could breath again. " Who the fuck was that?" Tony asked feeling uneasy. " That *sigh* was Thanos he's...helper of death to put it nicely. Please stay away from him. Including you, Tony." Stephen felt sick just talking about Thanos. Stephen sighed hugging all three.

" I mean it. Stay far away from that monster..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the supreme family Peter 🥰  
> Lady Death likes him so adoption is really REALLY completed.
> 
> And Thanos...oh I have plans for Thanos 😈  
> Until next time 😘


	18. not chapter

Also I do have plans for Harley and Peter meeting their friends an family ( angst train never stops)  
Oh and more Stephen and Tony being cute they haven't had much focus lately

Still taking a break, I don't think I'll start next _big arc_ anytime soon. Kinda just want do some one-shot dabbles especially centered around Tony and Stephen

Like Tonyand/or Stephen's birthday ( or day they died thus that's their new birthday idk). _Or just anniversary of them better together -w-_

Stephen doing his usual rounds and notices a family that just might be his family 

Tony and Stephen getting a day off ( without the boys too)

Peter and Harley want chapter of them being their chaotic siblings selves

The boys checking in on their parents ( might do one MJ and Ned pull out the Ouija board to talk to Peter, plus Harley being a little shit lol)

Father son bonding for Peter

Want do chapter day in life of Lady Death. I'm sure there's a lot on her mind. _And who knows I might bring in a certain charcater for Lady ;)_

Wanda and Vision which I'll get to once all episodes are out 

That's what I have in mind so far that'll get to eeer eventually 

So look forward to that, let me know which idea you like the most or if you have an idea feel free to suggest it 

_tbh I wouldn't mind making a separate irostrange fic where's it's nothing but prompts and they're short in sweet... or spicy ;)_

So yeah that's the current plan looking forward to that. Until next time ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> I feel rusty but still enjoyed writing about the idea  
> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
